Furgery
by Skovko
Summary: Doctor Elias gets a lot of weird requests since he's not afraid to push limits and try new things in order to meet his patients' needs. He's just performed surgery on an interesting patient. She's the first in the world to get this done. He personally waits for her to wake up so he can be the first one to see those kitten-like eyes open again.


"I can't believe we did this. This is so stupid," Ruby said.

Doctor Elias looked over at his assistant Ruby. He knew a lot of people in the medical field didn't condone what they were doing but he expected people to be professional during a surgery. It didn't matter that the patient was sleeping and wouldn't hear it.

"I don't allow shaming of patients," he said.  
"All I'm saying..." She started.  
"I know what you're saying, Ruby, and I don't allow it. You of all people know how it feels to be looked at the wrong way with all your tattoos. I thought you would be more understanding," he said.  
"Seriously?" She looked offended. "You're comparing me to this?"

She pointed both hands at the tail they had just attached to the patient. A tail that the patient had spent a lot of money having custom made. A 29 year old woman named April. Her hair was a striped mix of black and brown. Over all, Elias thought she was cute. And not just cute, also interesting as hell. He had many conversations with her leading up to this surgery. After all, she was the first one in the world to get it done.

"If you don't like it, you can leave the room. I have no tolerance for this kind of behavior," he said.

She didn't leave. Even if she did, it wouldn't have mattered. The surgery was done. He was doing a last check to make sure everything was in order.

"And we're done," he pulled off his gloves. "Now we wait for her to wake up."

He personally waited in the room next to her. He had made sure he had no other surgeries that day. This was too important to skip out on. He studied the small holes in her cheeks. Normally she wore custom made piercings with whiskers to give her a more cat-like face. She only took them out when sleeping. He broke into a smile when she finally opened her bright blue eyes.

"Hi, kitten," he said. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled back at him.

"Kitten," she sighed happily. "I like that."  
"Well, you are one, aren't you?" He chuckled.  
"As much as I can," she said.

He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

"Surgery went fine. You got a beautiful tail to match your hair," he said.  
"I'm sore," she said.  
"You will be for a while. I'm gonna keep a close watch on you for a while to make sure your body won't reject it. I'm hopeful though. We didn't have any complications. It's like it was always supposed to be this way," he took her hand and patted it. "And it was. This is who you are. Who you always were."

She knew she had lucked out when she found him. He understood her need to resemble a cat as much as possible.

"Are you keeping your eyes?" He asked.  
"I thought about yellow contacts but I'm not sure," she answered.  
"There's a reason I called you kitten just before," he said. "Your eyes remind me of a kitten when they first open them. Those blue eyes they have the first five or six weeks of their life."  
"Do you like them?" She asked.  
"They're beautiful. You're beautiful," he said.  
"You don't think I'm a freak?" She asked.  
"Lord, no," he chuckled. "You have no idea the requests I get on a weekly basis. No, you..."

He let go of her hand and stroked her cheek.

"You're absolutely perfect the way you are," he said.  
"I don't know if you're the weirdest or the best doctor ever," she giggled.  
"Both," he grinned. "So tell me, April, how does it work in a relationship? Do you want a owner or a boyfriend? Maybe a bit of both?"  
"A boyfriend who knows how to treat me right. I love curling up in a man's lap and have him pet me. It makes me purr," she said.  
"I can imagine," he said. "Will you go out with me?"

She stared at him in disbelief. He kept the smile on his face.

"You wanna go out with me? Even after you just gave me a tail?" She asked.  
"Yes," he answered. "There was a reason I just asked what I did. I don't wanna be anyone's owner. If you were my girlfriend, you'd be my equal. And I do like the idea of having you curled up in my lap and hearing you purr."

She let out a little purring sound just to tease him. He bit his lip in return and gave her an amused smile. She was so cute. He was more than up for it if she wanted to give it a try with dating him.

"Do you wanna hear a lame joke?" She asked.  
"Sure," he answered.  
"You didn't perform surgery on me," she smirked. "You performed furgery."

He couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was so lame but the way she said it had him laughing so hard that it brought tears to his eyes. He got himself under control again and looked at her.

"I'll go out with you," she said.  
"Yeah?" He smiled. "Once you're healed, I'm gonna take you out."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Rest now, kitten," he said lowly.  
"I really like that nickname," she said.  
"Good," he said. "Because I really like calling you that."

**A/N:**  
**This idea came from another conversation between me and LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot. We were talking about surgery and I accidently misspelled it furgery. It was early morning and I was still not through my coffee, so it ended with that image in my head.**  
**It just goes to show - like I always say - that inspiration hits out of nowhere.**


End file.
